helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
V-u-den
|associated = Morning Musume, Hello Pro Egg, H.P. All Stars, Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers |members = Ishikawa Rika Miyoshi Erika Okada Yui }} ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] v-u-den (美勇伝, also romanized as Biyuuden and Viyuden) was a Hello! Project group produced by . The group was active from August 10, 2004 to June 29, 2008. Their best selling single is Koi no Nukegara with 33,250 copies sold, and their lowest selling single is Jaja Uma Paradise with 10,236 copies sold. Members *Ishikawa Rika (石川梨華) (Leader) *Miyoshi Erika (三好絵梨香) *Okada Yui (岡田唯) History v-u-den was formed in August 2004 and consisted of Ishikawa Rika (then a member of Morning Musume), Miyoshi Erika (winner of a 2003 Hello! Project audition), and Okada Yui (a former Hello Pro Kenshuusei who made her debut). The group's formation was announced alongside Ishikawa's graduation from Morning Musume, and her official reason for graduating was to lead v-u-den full-time. In 2004, They hosted the TV show Majokko Rikachan no Magical Biyuuden. In early 2005, Miyoshi and Okada released a photobook called "hello! x2." They released a several singles, made a small tour in Singapore, and even performed in Ribbon no Kishi: The Musical. From April 3, 2005 until September 30, 2006, they had their own radio show, v-u-den B.B.L.. In 2006, All 3 members of v-u-den appeared in the movie Sukeban Deka Codename Asamiya Saki. Ishikawa playing the villain-ess and Miyoshi and Okada playing the friends of the heroine. On January 26, 2008, it was announced that v-u-den would disband after the completion of their summer concert tour, v-u-densetsu 5 tour. On June 29, 2008, V-u-den disbanded. The Name :美 bi (び) : beauty :勇 yuu (ゆう) : bravery :伝 den (でん) : legend 美勇伝 is found romanized in several ways on the Internet, including "v-u-den," "Biyuuden," and "vi-yu-den," among others. There is evidence that references each of the above spellings of the name, including their costumes in the H.P. All Stars video, their singles, their photobooks and magazine articles. Which one is correct depends on the romanization system you use or on how Tsunku is feeling on any particular day. The differences in romanization are largely due to a misunderstanding of the sound being pronounced. The Japanese language doesn't really have a "V" sound. So while the group's name may be spelled with a V'', it will be pronounced as a "B" sound by native Japanese speakers. Discography Albums *2005.10.26 Suite Room Number 1 (スイートルームナンバー1) *2007.11.21 v-u-den Single Best 9 Vol.1 Omaketsuki (美勇伝シングルベスト9 Vol.1おまけつき) Singles #2004.09.23 Koi no Nukegara (恋のヌケガラ) #2005.03.02 Kacchoii ze! JAPAN (カッチョイイゼ! JAPAN) #2005.05.25 Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari (紫陽花アイ愛物語) #2005.08.10 Hitorijime (ひとりじめ) #2005.10.05 Kurenai no Kisetsu (クレナイの季節) #2006.05.10 Issai Gassai Anata ni∮A.ge.ru♪ (一切合切 あなたに∮あ·げ·る♪) #2006.11.22 Aisu Cream to My Purin (愛すクリ~ムとMyプリン) #2007.05.23 Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart (恋する♡エンジェル♡ハート) #2007.09.26 Jaja Uma Paradise (じゃじゃ馬パラダイス) #2008.04.23 Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU (なんにも言わずに I LOVE YOU) Compilations / Other *2005.12.21 Petit Best 6 (#7 ''Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari) *2006.12.20 Petit Best 7 (#6 Issai Gassai Anata ni∮A.ge.ru♪) *2007.12.12 Petit Best 8 (#6 Aisu Cream to My Purin) *2008.12.10 Petit Best 9 (#6 Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU) DVDs *2005.08.17 v-u-den First Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~v-u-densetsu~ *2006.02.25 v-u-den Live Tour 2005 Aki v-u-densetsu II ~Kurenai no Kisetsu~ *2006.03.15 v-u-den Single V Clips 1 *2007.03.07 v-u-den Live Tour 2006 Aki v-u-densetsu III ~Aisu CREAM to My Purin~ *2007.08.08 v-u-den Concert Tour 2007 Shoka v-u-densetsu IV ~Usagi to Tenshi~ *2008.04.30 v-u-den Single V Clips 2 ~Arigatou v-u-den Debut Kara no Daizenshuu~ *2008.09.17 v-u-den Concert Tour 2008 Shoka v-u-densetsu V ~Saishuu Densetsu~ Photobooks Group Photobooks * 2005.03.05 Hello!x2 Miyoshi Erika & Okada Yui from v-u-den (ハロハロ！ 三好絵梨香＆岡田唯 写真集from美勇伝) (with Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui) * 2005.07.29 v-u-den First Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~v-u-densetsu~ (美勇伝 ファーストコンサートツアー2005春 ～美勇伝説～) * 2005.10.?? W & v-u-den - Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show '05 Selection! Collection! (W&v-u-den―Hello!Project2005夏の歌謡ショー 05’セレクション!コレクション!) (with W) * 2006.01.12 fleur de fleur * 2006.04.?? Abe Natsumi & v-u-den in Hello! Project 2006 Winter (安倍なつみ&美勇伝in Hello! Project 2006 Winter) (With Abe Natsumi) Works TV Programs *2004.10.04-2004.12.24 Majokko Rikachan no Magical v-u-den (魔女っ娘。梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇伝?) Movies *2006 Sukeban Deka Codename Asamiya Saki Concerts *2005.01.29-2005.01.30 Hello Project 2005 All Stars Dairanbu ~A Happy New Power Iida Kaori Sotsugou Special~ (Aichi Kyouhaku Partnership Jigyou Event) *2005.05.28-2005.05.29 v-u-den FIRST CONCERT TOUR 2005 Haru ~v-u-den Densetsu~ (Aichi Kyouhaku Partnership Jigyou Event) *2005.07.10/16/23/4 Hello Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection (Aichi Kyouhaku Partnership Jigyou Event) Theater *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical Events *2004.10.24 Debut Single "Koi no Nukegara" Hatsubai Kiren Special Event (デビューシングル「恋のヌケガラ」発売記念スペシャルイベント?) *005.02.?? "Visit Japan Campaign" Opening Event (「ビジット・ジャパン・キャンペーン」オープニングイベント?) *2005.03.24 Miyoshi Erika & Okada Yui Shashinshou & Biyuuden (三好絵梨香＆岡田唯 写真集発売＆握手会?) *2005.06.03 3rd Single "Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari" Hatsubai Kiren Event (3rdシングル「紫陽花アイ愛物語」発売記念イベント?) Radio *2004.04.03-present B.B.L. *2005.02.04-2005.05.18 Haro Poro Yanen Internet *2005.05.26 11th Haro Pro Video Chat Total Sales Zoku v-u-den ]] ]] Zoku v-u-den (続·美勇伝) is a Chanpuru unit formed in 2009 consisting of Morning Musume members Michishige Sayumi and Junjun, and Berryz Koubou member Sugaya Risako. Zoku v-u-den is the revival unit of v-u-den and was initially created for the Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ concert and the Chanpuru ① ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ album. Members *Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) *Junjun (ジュンジュン) *Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子) History In 2009, v-u-den was revived as Zoku v-u-den with a new line-up consisting of Michishige Sayumi and Junjun from Morning Musume, and Sugaya Risako from Berryz Koubou. Their first song was a cover of "ONLY YOU" by BOØWY on the Chanpuru ① ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ album. On December 15, 2010, Junjun graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project, effectively leaving the group. In 2011, Zoku v-u-den performed their first concert as a duo (without Junjun) at the Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live, performing Ai ~Suite Room~ and Renai Sentai Shitsu Ranger" This was their last performance as a group before the Chanpuru units became inactive. In 2013, Zoku v-u-den briefly reunited with Michishige Sayumi and Sugaya Risako to perform Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart with Ishikawa Rika. Discography ;Compilations *2009.07.15 Chanpuru ① ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ (#10 ONLY YOU) External Links *UP-FRONT WORKS Releases cs:Biyuuden de:V-u-den Category:V-u-den Category:Revived Units Category:4th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:8th Generation Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Elder Club Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:2004 Units Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:Zoku V-u-den Category:2008 Disbanded Category:PICCOLO TOWN Category:Groups featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:2009 Units Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:2011 Disbanded